· ·Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ ShιkαTemα· ·
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Ambos son analíticos, pero a su manera. *ShikaTema, a pedido de Leontiness*


**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto es mío. ¡Perdón! Kishimoto es dueño de su obra maestra "Naruto."

**Aclaración: **A pedido de **leotinees**. Espero que te guste. X3 Leve SasuNaru.

**Pareja: **¿Te la imaginas?

**Dato:** Esto es increíble, algo jamás visto. Shikamaru y Temari, ambos son Virgos xD La primera es Temari.

* * *

**『****º…Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ ShιkαTemα…º****』**

**·**

**·**

*******

**..Sєgύη sυs Sιgησs...**

**[·~· Virgo ·~·]**

Una mujer de Virgo tiene una inclinación científica en su mente y por esa razón suele racionalizar todo.

"_Ya dije, no."_

"_¿Por qué? Si no te hace ver mal."_

"_Porque si uso falda corta, se me levantaría mientras pelee."_

**º·º·º·º**

Conservadora y perfeccionista, tiende a preocuparse demasiado y su lado duro puede llevarle a ser excesivamente crítico y duro con los demás.

_"Shikamaru deja de perder el tiempo mirando las nubes. ¿No puedes hacer algo más?"_

_"¿Qué problema hay en que mire las nubes?"_

_"Así no sacarás nada. ¿Por qué no gastas fuerzas en conseguir un trabajo en vez de perder el tiempo inútilmente?"_

_"Soy un shinobi. No trabajo, Temari."_

**º·º·º·º**

Son muy rápidas en acciones tales como caminar, hablar o reaccionar, y tienen tendencia a subir un poco de peso. De todas formas, la mayor parte del tiempo trata de mantenerse delgadas y de eliminar los alimentos grasos.

"_¿Qué quieres comer hoy, Temari?"_

"_Cualquier cosa, menos pulpo y calamar."_

"_Problemática."_

**º·º·º·º**

Buscan encontrar una persona de un nivel intelectual similar o más alto, y cuando lo encuentran, lo mantienen en la incertidumbre, sin ser demasiado demostrativas sobre ellas mismas.

_"Háblame de ti. ¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer?"_

_"Uhm… no muchas cosas."_

_"Algo debes de saber hacer, Shikamaru."_

"_Qué problemático. Veamos… me gusta jugar al Shoji, al Go."_

"_Oh, esos juegos son difíciles. ¿Eres bueno en ellos?"_

"_Eso creo. ¿Y tú?"_

"_Nunca lo he intentado."_

"_Que específica eres."_

"_Jaja, no te enfades. Mejor juguemos una partida."_

**º·º·º·º**

Intenta ser lógico y racional con ella. No debes dar rienda suelta tontamente a sentimientos, ideas… No las fuerces a exteriorizar sus sentimientos.

_"¿Sabes que es lo que dice mi padre? La mejor manera que encuentra una mujer para demostrar sus sentimientos por un hombre, es la cocina."_

_"¿Eso que tiene que ver?"_

_"Que quizás podrías demostrarme tus sentimientos horneando galletas o haciendo un pastel."_

_"No."_

_"¿No~?"_

"_No me gusta cocinar para demostrar amor. Es algo tonto y superficial."_

**º·º·º·º**

Si realmente te ama te será fiel aunque la dejes un mes en una isla desierta con el hombre mas atractivo del mundo.

_"Oye Shikamaru… ¿Temari no vino contigo?" ―preguntó curioso Naruto._

_"Se encuentra en una misión con tu 'amigo' Sasuke."_

_"¡¿Qué?! ¡Ese idiota no me dijo nada! ¡¿Y qué vas a ser tú?!" ―Naruto estaba celoso._

_"¿Yo? Nada. Me es fiel."_

**º·º·º·º**

No son muy apasionadas en el amor, porque su necesidad de tener orden y disciplina les impide entregarse totalmente a la pasión.

_"Temari… ¿Esto te parece una buena idea?"_

_"Por supuesto que sí. Si vamos a vivir juntos, yo instauraré el orden."_

_"Pero esto no me gusta."_

_"Escucha: sólo será por unos meses."_

_"¿Entonces tendremos que dormir por unos meses en camas separadas?"_

_"Exacto."_

_"Mendokusai."_

***

**[·~· Virgo ·~·]**

Son listos como el hambre, pero esconden su inteligencia bajo una apariencia de buen chico inofensivo.

"_¿Quieres jugar una partida de Shogi conmigo?"_

"_¿Hablas en serio? Tú, el ninja mas holgazán de toda Konoha, ¿sabes jugar esos juegos matemáticos?"_

"_¿Por qué no me pones a prueba?"―más tarde, Shikamaru ganó. ― "¿Decías algo?"_

**º·º·º·º**

Son hombres muy racionales, responsables, perfeccionistas, analíticos y los más críticos de todos los signos.

_"Vas a perder".__ ―__sentenció, apenas ambos han movido tres fichas en el tablero._

_"¿Eh~? Oye, apenas hemos empezado." __―__respondió la rubia molesta._

_"¿Quién es el experto en Shogi aquí?"_

**º·º·º·º**

Meditan demasiado las cosas antes de realizarlas.

"_Después de pensarlo mucho, ya me decidí. Estas decisiones no se toman a la ligera, debo considerarlo muy bien o mi fututo entero podría estar acabado." ―un momento de silencio. ― "Temari… ¿quieres ser mi novia?"_

**º·º·º·º**

Es agudo, detallista y perfeccionista hasta el aburrimiento.

"_¡Eres un idiota Naruto! ¡¿Qué parte de 0 no entiendes?!" ―la pelirrosa, a toda paciencia intenta enseñarla aritmética en pleno aire libre._

"_Sakura-chan, no me grites... 'ttedayo."_

"_Es que eres tan…"_

"_Tienes 0 ramen, y lo divides por -6 ramen, te dará 0 ramen." __―anticipó Shikamaru en un estado de admirar las nubes. Naruto entendió. ― "No es la gran cosa."_

"_Él es así. Jejeje…" ―dijo entre risillas Temari._

**º·º·º·º**

Es apasionado a su manera. No se entrega realmente mientras no se siente plenamente identificado con su pareja.

_"Me gustas, Temari. Desde aquella vez en que te enseñé a jugar al Go, me enamoré de ti. Tienes talento para el ajedrez, ¿lo sabías?"_

_"¿Y eso es un cumplido?"_

_"Sí."_

**º·º·º·º**

No reacciona sexualmente por el simple echo del placer, sino porque se hayan creado más lazos de unión entre el y la mujer elegida.

"_¿Jugar?"_

"_Me estimula un poco" __―decía Nara. ― "antes del acto."_

"_Pero… bien."_

"_Oye…"_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Te ves bien con el cabello suelto."_

**º·º·º·º**

Se dedicará a su pareja con profundo amor, con ternura y delicadeza. Y así serán también sus relaciones sexuales: tiernas, comprensivas, delicadas y, sobre todo, calculadas para que puedan hacer feliz totalmente a la mujer.

"_Casarme con una mujer que no fuera ni fea ni guapa y tener 2 hijos. El primero debía ser una chica y el siguiente un chico. Me retiraría de mi trabajo de ninja después de que se casara mi hija y mi hijo consiguiera un trabajo. Entonces podría jugar al Shougi y Go durante los días aburridos y vivir libre de preocupaciones mundanas... Después moriría de viejo antes que tú, Temari."_

*******

**·**

**·**

**...Cσmραтιbιlιdαd...**

Es muy alta. Esta relación la palabra clave es el perfeccionismo y de ahí se deriva el principal problema que deban superar; exigencias excesivas.

"_¡Shikamaru, no dejas la tapa del inodoro arriba!"_

"_Que problemática eres."_

**º·º·º·º**

Ambos deberán intentar no ser demasiado críticos con el otro o poner el listón excesivamente alto.

_"El sillón estará aquí." ―dijo el azabache._

_"Aquí será incómodo. Mejor allá."_

_"Tienes mal gusto."_

_"¿Mal gusto? Se supone que las mujeres son las que saben de decoración."_

_"Yo no soy mujer y sí sé de decoración."_

**º·º·º·º**

Desde su comienzo, esta unión será un reto para ambas partes y no funcionará a menos que ambos se den cuenta de que la perfección no es posible y empiecen a hacerse concesiones mutuamente.

"_No seas tan violenta, me recuerdas a mi madre."_

"_Cállate. Deberías desamarrarte el cabello, te verías mejor."_

"_¿Tratas de decir que soy feo?"_

"_Tómalo como quieras."_

"_Violenta."_

"_¡No soy violenta!"_

"…_Lo eres."_

**º·º·º·º**

Esta relación no es nada egoísta y los celos tampoco supondrán problemas porque no es un signo posesivo ni celoso.

_"Tengo una misión. Lo siento, pero debo irme."_

_"No importa. Nos vemos pronto."_

_"Te prometo que no miraré a nadie más."―bromea sonriente._

_"Confío en ti, jovencito."_

_"No me trates como a un niño."_

_"¿Lo ves? Te enojas como un niño."_

**º·º·º·º**

Los virgos son muy prácticos por lo que no será una relación muy romántica. Los dos expresarán su amor el uno por el otro a través de pequeños detalles y no con poesía o flores.

_"¿Lo hiciste tú?" ―preguntó sorprendido. En su palma sostiene una miniatura de un juego de Shogi hecho en madera._

_"Sí, bueno, Kankuro me ayudo un poco… él es habilidoso con la madera."_

_"Es muy lindo. Gracias." ―se acerca a ella y le da un abrazo. ― "Pero yo no tengo ningún regalo para ti…"_

_"Ya me lo acabas de dar."_

**º·º·º·º**

Las relaciones sexuales serán fáciles y poco complicadas, ya que ambos tendrán un modo similar de expresar su amor; puede ser extremadamente dulce y satisfactoria.

_"Eres la chica más hermosa que conocí en mi vida."_

_"Tú eres el hombre más inteligente que conozco y al que más amo."_

_"También me haces el hombre más feliz de la Tierra."_

_"Y tú la mujer más feliz del Universo."_

_(Esto puede ser infinito)_

*******

**·**

**·**

**『****º…Fιη…º****』**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Am, la verdad, tuve muchas dificultades porque con suerte conocía a Shikamaru, pedí ayudada hasta Jashin-sama para que me iluminase y amiguitas de la página. Temari fue quien costó más ya que con suerte sé que es mandona y no le gusta el pulpo. xD Espero que haya sido de su agrado, por lo menos son compatibles para alivio de las fans. ¡Sorpresa! También soy Virgo, aunque en la mayoría de las cosas son ciertas x3 Soy muy mandona.

Fue mi primer ShikaTema x3

**¿Review's?**

**Si dejas, Shikamaru se soltará el pelo *¬***

**Próximo Horóscopo: ****N**eji**T**en


End file.
